An imaging apparatus that outputs the image data of an object has been known. For example, PTL 1 describes a technique in which the data of image output from an imager such as a CCD, or the like, to which the predetermined image processing is applied is stored in a frame memory, the stored image data is output to a plurality of systems, and the predetermined processing such as, for example, display and output of an image, face detection of an object and calculation of luminance, or the like, is performed.